The Hunger Games Fanon Wiki:Featured
Nominate a fanon Featured pages on February 2012 Story This month's featured story is...Love is Forever. Written by past administrator Team Peeta Anna, Love is Forever crafts the short, but cheerful story of Peeta and Katniss' wedding. There is only a small amount of truly happy events in the Hunger Games universe, and this is one of them. I suggest you read Love is Forever. There are plenty of funny, heartfelt moments to go around! Featured User This month's featured user is Moon Beam! Moon Beam has done a tremendous amount for this wiki, most notably creating the logo and background. We could make an endless list of the helpful things Moon Beam has done for the site and the community. But in the interest of time, we gave her a spot on the main page instead. Go congratulate this great admin on her, well, greatness! Featured Character This month’s featured character is Rue! Yes, she is technically a canon character, but she is the main character in Skybender101’s Through the Eyes of Rue. Rue’s personality and style are captured well, and she is a character that is nearly impossible to dislike. Featured Quote There is no '''featured quote' for this month.'' Setting the Scene The Setting the Scene winner for this session is Moon Beam. Read her Setting the Scene entry on the main page. January 2012 Featured Story This month's voted fanon is an dystopian story written at its very best. Crippled is an alluring, exciting story written by . This fanon is follows the games of Evi Thread, a crippled tribute in the 25th Hunger Games. Its six detailed chapters, Betrayed, Nathan, Beautiful, Training, Silence, and Panic, swirl around the feelings of love, happiness, thoughtfulness, hatred, and determination of Evi Thread. Crippled is not a fanon you want to miss. May the odds be ever in Evi's favor...remember, she's crippled, not helpless. Featured User The Inceptionist is hardworking and writes an awesome fanon, The Price! Featured Character There was no '''featured charatcer' for this month''. Featured Quote A quote from Unbearable: Chapter one, Confessions. "Do you know anything, anything about me?” I stare at him, with my eyes. He shakes his head and finally seems to understand the seriousness of the situation. I take a deep breath.“From the moment my mother left my dad, I’ve never trusted anyone. Not my mother, not my father. From the moment I was a year old, my father got abusive. He was possessive, he never wanted to let my mother and I out of his sight. If my mother didn’t obey him, he slaped her. I used to cry and cry as a young child. My mother couldn’t take it anymore when I was 5, we ran and ran away to an unknown part of the world named Arizona. She changed our names, my name used to be Mistylake Ocean. Eventually, my father found us, he began to stalk us. He killed my hamster, and spilled his blood all over our front porch. He made calls. Thunder, he promised he would once get even. Going to school…I was worried of my mother, if I was just a minute late coming home, I’d find my mother in tears. I didn’t want to live like that. I found my mother beheaded when I came home from school one day. She was dead. That night, my father, my own father kidnapped me. He had become a blood thirsty serial killer. He killed for joy and happiness. He brought me to District Twelve. I learned how to hunt. How to fish. I didn’t know the rules, I was isolated from social behiveour. I didn’t know that it was illegal to weild a weapon. The man in the white suit caught me. He was going to kill me, Thunder if you hadn’t stepped in. I was just 10 at the time, my father was in prison. When I found you Thunder, I trusted you because you saved me.” '-- Asia Madding' Setting the Scene There was no '''setting the scene' winner for this month.''